1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and devices and, more particularly, to portable exercise equipment and devices adapted to be utilized while sitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, there are many types and routines of exercise, depending upon which muscles or other body attribute is to be exercised. As a result, there are many types and constructions of exercise equipment. As exists in the related art, numerous forms of exercise devices have been disclosed that can be adapted for use while in the sitting position.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,394 issued in the name of Wilkinson, discloses a universal, portable exercise apparatus adaptable to fit a chair. However, an exercise machine made in accordance with this reference is associated with several limitations. For example, the Wilkinson reference is strictly limited to use with a chair, and especially with a conventional chair having a sturdy backrest to support the device. Moreover, although not limited to exercise of the upper body, the invention disclosed in the Wilkinson reference is, in fact, most easily adapted to exercise the upper body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,515 issued in the name of Cortes Tucios, an entertaining exercise apparatus is disclosed. The Cortes Tucios reference provides a exercise machine which emulates an exercise bike. The user sits upon the device and pedals. However, rather than a stationary bike being utilized in which the pedal energy is transferred to a rotational wheel not in contact with the ground, the Cortes Tucios reference discloses a three-legged stool type bike whose three wheels rotate in a circular pattern beneath the user. An exercise machine made in accordance with the Cortes Tucios reference appears to be limited in its effectiveness to those same benefits associated with a conventional stationary bicycle.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,694, issued in the name of Pauls et al. a combination chair and exercise unit is disclosed. An exercise device made in accordance with the Pauls et al. reference provides for a plurality of various exercise positions in a foldable chair-type structure. However, as disclosed in the Pauls et al. reference, such an exercise device is incorporated along with an integral chair structure, and is not intended to be used in conjunction with conventional furniture such as a couch, loveseat, or chair. The Pauls et al. reference mainly disguises an exercise device as a conventional chair.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,180 issued in the name of Berman, an exercise apparatus for bedridden patients is disclosed. The Berman reference discloses an exercise apparatus which provides spring resistance for a variety of leg strengthening exercise, and which attaches to a bed end frame, thereby providing a means of exercise for those bedridden and for those who would otherwise be unable to exercise their legs. However, a device such as the one taught from the Berman reference is limited by the necessity of requiring first a bed, and second a sturdy lower end frame for attachment of such a device.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that can be used for aiding in exercise of both the lower and upper body while being utilized in a sitting position on a chair, couch, or other conventional piece of furniture.